In wireless communication systems and particularly in Personal Communications Services/Networks (PCS/PCN) systems, portable and mobile units often poll or scan other base stations in the event of a handover. A confident estimate using signal strength measurements (e.g., via Received Signal Strength Indicators (RSSI)) is essential for a successful handover to occur. A certain amount of error is inherent in depending on these signal strength measurements to assure a reliable connection, therefore a number of samples are used to increase the reliability of the determination. The reliability of the connections are impaired for a wide variety of reasons including fading, multipath signals and variations in time, space and frequency. A standard deviation of the error provides an indication of the reliability of the communication link. Unfortunately, many samples are required to reduce the standard deviation to a level where a confident decision can be made whether a portable or mobile unit would provide a reliable link with a particular base station, which in turn would make the process of establishing a link with a base station longer. Thus, a need exists for a method for reducing the number of samples required to obtain an accurate and reliable determination and increase the efficiency in link establishment to a base station.